


Just Friends

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Mutual Pining, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: After moving into the Avengers Compound Bucky has a lot of trouble fitting in.  Until he forms a friendship with you.





	Just Friends

When Bucky first moved into the compound, things were tense.  So much had happened, so many people had been badly hurt.  He kept to himself mostly, not wanting to impose himself on others.  It was only with Steve and Sam that you’d catch him with any of his walls down.  Where you’d see him smile or laugh or occasionally even be a wise ass.  As soon as he realized you were there he’d shut down again, often withdrawing from the room completely.

Slowly.  Very, very slowly, he started opening up to other people.  Smiling to Wanda when she entered the room.  Returning Natasha’s surly morning greetings.  It was you that he opened up to the fastest though.  You were new.  You weren’t at the airport.  You hadn’t been tainted by everything that happened.

You first noticed him relaxing around you when he was arguing with Sam about stacking the dishwasher.  You came into the room as Sam was telling him that he was a slob and it wasn’t the rest of the towers job to clean up after him.  Normally your mere presence would have made him just nod his head, pack the dishwasher and flee as quickly and quietly as he could.  This time he looked up at you and smiled.

“Cut me some slack.  They didn’t even have dishwashers when I grew up.”  Bucky complained.

Sam rolled his eyes dramatically.  “Don’t give me that, tin man.  I saw you playing Mario Kart for over an hour this morning.  If you can figure that out, you can figure out how to open a door and put a plate on a rack.”

“But there’s all these rules about what is allowed in there…”  Bucky argued.

“Sorry, James.  I’m with Sam.  You can stack the dishwasher.”  You said, coming into the kitchen to grab a drink from the fridge.  Sam raised his fist as you walked past and you bumped it.

“Oh now you’re ganging up on me too?”  Bucky groaned.

You pulled a bottle of juice from the fridge and unscrewed the cap, taking a drink.  “It’s nothing personal.  It’s just, I’m always the one that has to clean up after you animals.”

Sam burst out laughing and Bucky blushed.  “Sorry, doll.  I’ll do better.”

The next time you noticed you were alone in the common area marathoning Orange is the New Black on Netflix.  It was well past midnight and he came out bleary eyed and startled when he saw you.

“What are you doin’ up, doll.”  He said, sitting down beside you.

“I got caught up in this show. What about you?  Couldn’t sleep?”  You asked.

Bucky shook his head.  “Don’t sleep well.  Nightmares.”

You nodded your head.  “Right.  Of course you do.  It’s a theme.”

“Yeah?  Who else?”  Bucky asked.

“Tony.  Tony get’s them really bad.  Bruce.  He takes something now though because there were a couple of Hulk incidents.  Wanda too.  One time she projected and we all had her nightmare.  Natasha does but she won’t leave her room when it happens.  Clint has nightmares about clowns.  Quite regularly.  That’s why he’s always just drinking coffee.”  You stopped talking for a second and paused the show, cocking your head to the side.  “In fact… Clint?”

There was a rustle in the vents behind you and then Clint dropped to the ground.  “Don’t out me.”  He grumbled, coming and sitting on the other side of you.

“Sorry, man.  Just wanted James to see he wasn’t alone.”  You said.

“Bucky.”  Bucky said quietly.

You looked at him puzzled.  “Sorry, what?”

“My friends call me Bucky.”  He explained, not looking you in the eye.

“Okay, Bucky.”  You replied, touching his arm.  He flinched a little but didn’t move away.  You dropped your hand.  “Who else?”  You asked Clint.

“Uh… Rhodey does sometimes.  Only when the stress of Tony fucking up is getting to him though.”  Clint answered.

“Which is always.”  You joked.

“Which is always.”  Clint agreed.  “Sam sometimes.  Not a whole lot, but sometimes.  Steve too.  Steve a lot.  Doesn’t usually wake him up though, but you can hear him talking if …”  He stopped talking abruptly.

You started laughing and shoved Clint.  “If you spy on him in the vents.”

“Steve really has nightmares?”  Bucky asked.

“Oh yeah.  Pretty much every night.  They were way worse before you got back.”  Clint answered.  “I’d say the only two who don’t are Vision, who doesn’t actually sleep and this pretty little flower.”  Clint said, pinching your cheeks.

“You don’t?”  Bucky asked.

You shrugged.  “I mean, sure from time to time.  I get that one where your teeth all fall out, and there’s way more teeth than is even humanly possible.  Generally though no.  I haven’t been through as much as these guys though.  I was just… good at what I do.  So I was recruited.  You know what dream I do get a lot?”

“What?”  Bucky asked, sounding genuinely interested.

“The one where you realize you’re naked.  Only dream me never really cares.  Must have nudist fantasies I don’t know about.”  You laughed.

Clint put his arm around your shoulder.  “Well I can say on behalf of Bucky and I, if you wanted to get naked now, that would be quite alright.”

So it went; the more time passed, the more Bucky relaxed.  The more Bucky relaxed, the closer you became.  It wasn’t long until the two of you were almost inseparable.  He no longer flinched when you touched him.  In fact he sought out that physical contact with you almost constantly.  He often held your hand or hugged you from behind if you were standing around.  If you were sitting he would rub your feet, or have his arm around you, or just simply snuggle up as close as he could.

You had fallen for him pretty hard, and you knew it was reciprocated.  Everyone knew it was reciprocated.  Only he wouldn’t let it go forward. Anytime you tried to bring it up he would just say ‘I can't’ and close up.

It was driving everyone else around you both crazy.  Steve kept apologizing on Bucky’s behalf.  You would reassure him you understood but he’d do it anyway.  Natasha would roll her eyes every time you were in the same room together.  Even Tony who still hadn’t really warmed up to Bucky being there yet would ask you if the two of you had finally fucked yet.

Three months it took until one day you were hanging out in your room watching ‘The Wizard of OZ’.  You spent a lot of time in either yours or his room.  When you were out in the common area people always felt the need to at best give you knowing looks and at worst flat out ask if you guys were a couple yet.  So you’d hide from them.  You lay with you head resting on his shoulder and he has his arm curled around you.

“I still like it.  Even after all this time.”  He said as the film ended.

“It still holds up.  I mean, I watched it when I was a kid and that was what?  50 or so years since it was made.”  You agreed looking up at him.

He laughed.  “Don’t remind me about how much older than you I am,  it’s depressing.”  He teased and poked you in the side.

You laughed and rolled over so you were now facing each other.  “I wouldn’t sweat it, old man.  You’re still looking really good.  What kind of moisturizer do you use?”

He started tickling you.  “Stop.  Making.  Fun. Of. Me.”  He said, as his fingers worked over your sides and you writhed around trying to escape his assault.

“Stop it!  Stop!”  You wheezed.  “I’m sorry!”

He stopped tickling you and you lay pressed against his chest looking into each other’s eyes.  He hesitantly leaned into you and you bridged the distance.  His lips touched on yours hesitantly and you kissed slowly and gently.  Very gradually it deepened.   Your tongue flicked over his top lip and his mouth opened.  His tongue met yours, circling it before dipping into your mouth.

It wasn’t long until his hands were under your shirt, cupping your breasts, and your fingers had slipped under the waistband of his pants.  Bucky pulled back suddenly and jumped out of the bed.  “Sorry.  I shouldn’t.   This… this is a mistake…”  He said, refusing to make eye contact with you as he paced the room.  His hands ran through his hair.

You climbed slowly out of bed and stepped in front of him, putting your hands on his shoulders.  “Bucky, stop.  Talk to me.  What’s going on?”

Bucky raised his eyes and looked into yours.  “I’m broken.  Can’t you see that?  I don’t even know how to relate to other people any more.  You should be with someone like you.  Someone that doesn’t wake up every night in a cold sweat because he keeps revisiting all the people he murdered over and over again.”

You put your hands on his cheeks and look right into his blue/gray eyes.  “Bucky, you’ve been relating with me just fine for months now.”

“Yes but…”

“And don’t tell me who I deserve.  I want you.  Do you get that?”  You snapped, cutting him off.

“Yes, ma’am.”  He said softly.

“I am in love with your James Buchanan Barnes.”  You said firmly.

His lips crashed into yours and and lifted you off the ground and climbed back onto the bed with you.  You scrambled to remove each others clothes, yet were unwilling to actually break the kiss.  Which meant your pants were off before the shirt and there was several moments where you both struggled to figure out how to get them off until Bucky just tore them away.  The move made you moan into his mouth and you wrapped your legs around him, pulling his body flush against yours.

He rolled his hips into you as his hands ran over any part of you they could reach.  The contrast between warm rough skin and cold smooth steel made your body tingle and a shiver run up your spine.  When his fingers touched on your bare breasts your nipples hardened to sharp peaks almost instantly.

You rolled your hips against each other, his cock sliding up and down your folds.  The head of his cock pressed and released on your clit making that tingle grow, sending tendrils out through you and making you feel fuzzy.

Your cunt began to ache for him.  All you could think about was that thick cock of his penetrating you. You reached over and fumbled in your bedside table and just as your fingers closed on the box of condoms you’d been keeping there just in case the cold steel of his fingers touched on your clit and sent such an intense rush through you your body seized up and you cried out.

“Oh fuck, Bucky.  I need you.”  You pleaded.

“It’s okay, doll.”  He whispered, his lips ghosting at your throat.  He took the box of condoms and removed one.  He fumbled with the packed so you took it back of him, tearing it open and slowly rolling it down onto his cock.  He slid it up and down one more time and he was inside of you.  You groaned as he suddenly filled you.  His cock was thick and long and it stretched you out and filled you in a way no one had ever done before.

“Oh fuck, darlin’.  You feel so fuckin’ good.”  He groaned, looking down into your eyes.  “I don’t think I’ll last.  It’s been so long.”

“Roll over.”  You growled.

He licked his lips and took hold of your hips, rolling so you were straddling him.  You leaned in over him, running the tip of your tongue up his chest before kissing him again.  You took his hand and guided it over your body until it rested on your pubic mound.  He took the hint and started drawing tight circles over your clit with his thumb and you started to move.

You started by slowly rolling your hips.  With each forward roll you clenched your pelvic floor.  You kept kissing him.  You sucked and bit at his lips until yours started to prickle and go numb from his stubble.  Heat swirled through you and you picked up your pace.  You started to ride him.  Moving up and down his cock.  Bracing your hands on his shoulders.  With the combined feeling of his cock moving inside you, and his thumb moving against your clit your own ogasm approached quickly.  You began to bounce, sweat beading on your body.  You were both moaning, your eyes were locked together.

“Oh god, doll.  I’m close.”  Bucky said, and edge of pleading to his voice.  You could feel the throb of his cock inside you.  The way he sounded, the sheer deseration made your cunt clench and your orgasm crashed down over you making every muscle in your body spasm.  Bucky was dragged along with you, he emptied inside of you, his cock pulsing.

You collapsed down onto him panting.  Bucky took a moment to slip from within you and toss the condom away.  “Hey, doll?”  He said, his voice still a little shaky.

“Yeah, Buck?”  You replied, pressing your lips into his shoulder.

“You wanna go steady?”  He asked.

You broke down into a fit of giggles.  “Yeah, Bucky.  I do.”


End file.
